Sorry, Thanks, and I Love You (Chanbaek)
by Ryeosung09
Summary: senyuman itu, senyuman yang selalu terlihat cerah, namun dia tidak tau bahwa senyuman itu juga yang dapat membawa sebuah penderitaan. Main Cast: Chanbaek, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.


Sorry, Thanks, and... I Love You

Mianhae, Gomawo, geurigo... Saranghae

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other

Rate: T to M

Genre: Romance, Hurt,..

Summary: senyuman itu, senyuman yang selalu terlihat cerah, senyuman yang membuat orang lain juga ikut tersenyum, senyuman yang dapat menghangatkan jiwa, namun dia tidak tau bahwa senyuman itu juga yang dapat membawa sebuah penderitaan.

.

.

 _ **2011...**_

Dia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana semuanya dapat terjadi. Dia hanya seorang pelajar pada umumnya, datang ke sekolah, mengikutin kegiatan belajar, mengerjakan tugas, kadang singgah di ruang club lalu pulang ke rumah. Hanya itu kegiatan yang dilakukannya setiap hari, tidak ada yang spesial. Sampai suatu saat peluang itu datang.

Dia si pria kecil yang tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun, ya mungkin dia punya sedikit tidak dapat dikatakan banyak. Dia mungkin bukan seorang pelajar yang pintar, yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan medali emas hanya dengan mengerjakan angka-angka diatas kertas, dia juga bukan murid teladan yang setiap hari mendapatkan pujian dari semua orang di penjuru sekolahnya, dia hanya seorang pelajar biasa yang memiliki suara yang dapat menggetarkan hati siapapun. Byun Baekhyun.

Hanya beberapa bulan sebelum ujian masuk peguruan tinggi dilaksanakan, bagi seorang pelajar masuk perguruan tinggi adalah suatu kebutuhan serta mimpi yang harus dicapai, sama seperti Byun Baekhyun dia sedang berusaha untuk mengejar mimpinya sebagai seorang pelajar sampai mimpi itu teralihkan saat seseorang menghampirinya digerbang sekolah menawarkan sesuatu yang besar.

 _SM Entertaiment_. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan agency sebesar mereka. Salah satu dari dari tiga agency terbaik dan terbesar yang tidak pernah gagal menghasilkan bintang-bintang besar yang mendunia. Baekhyun tidak tahu dia bermimpi apa semalam sampai ia ditawarkan sesuatu yang semua orang ingin dapatkan. Sepertinya dia harus mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan keluarganya untuk tawaran menarik ini.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, bersama dengan sang ibu yang menemaninya di depan gedung megah. Dia masih belum tahu apakah ini keputusan yang tepat baginya untuk menjadi bagian dari lingkungan barunya yang sangat tidak biasa. Ibunya sudah tidak ada disampingnya, bukan bukan karna ibunya tidak menyayangi atau tidak ingin menemaninya tapi dia memiliki keperluan mendadak yang harus segera diselesaikan. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan bibirnya hanya untuk memperkenalkan diri, terlalu gugup mungkin. Tapi entah kenapa bagai diterpa angin, kegugupan itu menghilang melihat seseorang dan diganti dengan rasa bahagia, sepertinya.

Dia, dia yang lain, yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki tubuh mungil tapi tidak dengannya yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan senyuman yang ceria. Byun Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dengan pipi yang memerah entah karena apa kepada pria itu setelah pria itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Park Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana ini terjadi namun ratusan kupu-kupu seperti bersarang diperut mungilnya, namun Baekhyun tidak tau bahwa disinilah penderitaannya dimulai.

Selama pelatihan hari-harinya setelah pulang sekolah diisi dengan berbagai macam latihan seperti bernyanyi dan menari. Dia juga diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama anggota lain di sebuah _dorm_ yang disediakan oleh perusahaan. Dia lelah, badannya lelah, batinnya lelah namun ini yang harus ia jalani selama pelatihan. Baekhyun bersyukur banyak anggota lain yang memberinya semangat dan dukungan, semua itu mampu mengobati rasa lelahnya sedikit terutama kehadiran si _happy virus_ yang selalu disampinya selain magnae Sehun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, sepertinya dia baru menyadari bahwa perasaannya terhadap Park Chanyeol berbeda dengan perasaannya kepada anggota yang lain. Kagum? Sepertinya bukan, dia pernah mengagumi seniornya disekolah yang sangat cantik, namun perasaan ini berbeda. Nyaman? Tapi dia nyaman dengan semua anggotanya, atau mungkin...Cinta? Entahlah dia juga tak tahu...

"hyung.." itu si magnae sehun, "Baekhyun hyung..."

"hmm?" baekhyun tersadar dari dunianya. Melihat sehun menatapnya dengan penuh khawatir.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"hm? Ya aku baik, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Baekhyun menatap sekilas jam dinding diruang tengah menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari.

"terbangun karena haus, hyung sedang apa didapur sendirian?" sehun menarik kursi untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun yang sedang memegang gelas berisikan susu coklat. "susu mu sudah dingin.."

"hanya tidak bisa tidur..." senyumnya halus menanggapi.

"memikirkan sesuatu? Hyung bisa bercerita denganku, jika hyung ingin" sehun selalu peduli kepadanya, adiknya yang manis ini selalu menemaninya. Tapi untuk saat ini Baekhyun sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus diceritakan dan apa yang mengganjal dihatinya.

 **2012...**

Entah bagaimana caranya waktu berjalan dengan cepat, yang dia tahu dia baru memulai pelatihannya kemarin dan sekarang dia sudah harus tampil didepan banyak orang. Jika Baekhyun adalah orang yang mudah bergaul dan murah senyum, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Rasa gugup telah menyelimutinya, tangannya tidak dapat berhenti untuk bergetar. Ayolah Baekhyun mungil ini mungkin membtuhkan seseorang, mungkin.

"hey kau baik?" seseorang dengan mata besar nan indah sepertinya sangat mengetahui situasi Baekhyun saat ini.

"hm? Ya hanya sedikit gugup mungkin, aku baik Kyungsoo-ya" katanya sambil tersenyum bergetar menaggapi teman satu grup nya, Kyungsoo, atau orang mengenalnya dengan D.O.

"Hey tenanglah, aku juga gugup, jadi ayo selesaikan ini bersama-sama" mata besar itu, mata itu berubah menjadi mata senyum berbentuk bulan sabit yang cantik.

Hiruk pikuk sorakan orang-orang yang bergantian menyebutkan nama idola mereka membuat suasana menjadi sangat ramai dan tidak terkendali. Kerlap kerlip lampu juga ikut mendukung aksi bahagia mereka menyambut pemuda-pemuda tampan yang hendak naik ke atas panggung.

Sepertinya kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi Baekhyun. Dengan banyaknya orang seperti ini membuatnya semakin gugup. Tangannya terus bergetar tar tentu, bibir yang ia gigit entah untuk keberapa kalinya, mata yang tidak fokus melihat kesegala arah. Jika Baekhyun bisa memilih, mungkin dia akan lari dari keadaan ini mengabaikan semua jerih payahnya selama latihan kemarin. Sampai sesuatu menahannya.

Tangan besar, tangan besar itu sangat terasa menangkup tangan kecil nan cantik Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut akan aliran hangat yang menjalar ke tangannya. Dia diam sesaat melihat tangannya digenggam seseorang, menunduk melihat tangan gemetarnya kini terlindungi oleh tangan besar itu.

"tenanglah, aku bersama mu Baekhyun-ah" suara itu, Baekhyun tersadar dari diamnya, segera mengangkat kepalanya, dan menemukan pria yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya terpana, Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol, pemuda itu hanya terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan terus menatap kedepan dengan sedikit senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Terlihat tidak peduli namun kehangatan yang dia salurkan dapat sampai kepada Baekhyun. Oh tidak, sepertinya Baekhyun akan semakin gugup jika seperti ini.

Bukan, bukan karna demam panggung atau pun banyaknya penonton yang akan segera melihat penampilan mereka. Melainkan suatu hal yang akan selalu membuat Baekhyun gugup. Ya berdekatan dengan Park Chanyeol bukan lah susatu yang baik untuk Baekhyun.

Wajah itu, senyumannya itu, tatapan itu, entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun terjatuh pada pesonanya. Hatinya bergetar, raganya melayang, ratusan kupu-kupu entah dari mana akan terus kembali jika dia berdekatan dengan Park Chanyeol. Dan saat ini, disaat dia sangat membutuhkan seseorang menenangkannya, Park Chanyeol hadir dan malah semakin membuatnya tidak tenang.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Yok mohon di Review untuk refleksi

Kamsa~


End file.
